vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Langris Vaude
|-|Normal= |-|Elf Form= Summary Langris Vaude 「ランギルス・ヴォード Rangirusu Vōdo」 is a nobleman of House Vaude, the step brother of Finral Roulacase and a 1st Class Senior Magic Knight and vice-captain of Clover Kingdom's Golden Dawn squad. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 7-B, likely far higher Name: Langris Vaude Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Magic knight, Noble, Golden Dawn's Vice-Captain, Spacial mage, Elf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense other people's Mana), Spatial Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Aura, Danmaku, limited Flight (With a broom), Non-Physical Interaction (Was able to erase Jack the Ripper's scythe which was made of Mana), Statistics Amplification (With Reinforcement Magic), Rage Power, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin) | Same as before but greatly enhanced. Forcefield Creation (A forcefield is instantly created when Langris. This forcefield erases anything that get close to him). Attack Potency: At least City level (Should be comparable to Asta.) | At least City level, likely far higher (Stronger than before. Was able to fight Yami Sukehiro and Jack the Ripper), his magic bypasses durability Speed: Unknown Movement Speed, possibly FTL with Reinforcement Magic (Increased his speed to keep up with Asta) with FTL Reactions and Attack Speed (His projectiles were as fast as Asta) | At least FTL Reactions and Attack Speed (As fast if not faster than before. He stated to be faster than Yami Sukehiro and Jack the Ripper in terms of attack speed). Lifting Strength: Unknown. Can be augmented by Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Took a strike from Black Asta) | At least City level, likely higher Stamina: Incredibly High, As a nobleman and the vice-captain of the Golden Dawn squad, Langris possesses a tremendous amount of magic power, enough to be overwhelming and induce fear. His Magic Amount vastly increased while and after being possessed by Ratri. Range: Several Dozen of meters, hundreds of meters with Archangel's Crush Standard Equipment: *'Grimoire:' Langris possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire that contains various space-based magic spells. Due to his Spatial Magic's power, he rarely has to open his grimoire and use specific spells. Langris_Grimoire_Black_Clover.png|Langris' Grimoire Intelligence: Average Human Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spatial Magic: Langris uses this rare magic attribute to manipulate space. With his rare offensive Spatial Magic, Langris is capable of teleporting anything, including non-physical things like magic, out of existence. He can also uses it as a forcefield so that anyone who gets too close to him gets erased. *'Archangel's Crash:' Langris creates spheres of Spatial Magic and launches them at an opponent. The spheres will erase anything that touches them; however, they can be countered by other Spatial Magic Reinforcement Magic: Langris uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. Langris_Space_Magic_Black_Clover.png|Langris' Space Magic Archangel_Crash_Black_Clover.png|Archangel's Crash Key: Pre-Possession | Elf Form Gallery Black_Clover_-_Finral_warps_back_Yami_and_Jack.png|Finral warps Back Yami and Jack Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Black Clover Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Space Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Rage Users Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Broom Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Acrobats Category:Shueisha